Sour Milk
by kittycat69
Summary: Oneshot. Quite frankly, she didn't want to discuss much of anything with him at this point. Ten years was a long time, and her wounds were all healed up, "Edward, we're standing in the middle of a grocery store parking lot. Also, it looks like it's going to rain soon. And my milk is going to go bad."


a/n: I know, I know. I haven't uploaded in ages. Blame college. And, yes, it's short. And it's Twilight. But hey, it's better than nothing. Enjoy. R&R please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

**Sour Milk**

"I'm almost there," Bella smiled into the phone, "I just need to put the groceries in the car and I'll be there in a few."

There was a murmur of something from the other end of the call.

"Of course I remembered the orange juice. Yes, and the milk. And the onions."

Another murmur came from the cell phone, followed by a bark of a laugh.

Bella chuckled, "Of course I'll be safe. I love you. See you soon."

She pressed the 'end' button on her phone and shoved it back into her back pocket. Looking up miserably at the ominous dark grey clouds above, Bella stopped her grocery cart next to her car and started loading the bags into the backseat.

"You haven't changed much, you know," a voice called from behind her.

Bella jumped up; her heart pounded in her ears. She spun around, off balance of course, to see who had managed to sneak up on her while she was busy with her phone call and the groceries. It was Edward. Edward! Edward was here! After all this time. In the parking lot of the local supermarket. Standing not even ten feet away.

_What is he doing here? After all this time?_

Bella's stomach crawled up into her throat. She plastered herself against the car door.

"E-Edward?"

"Hello, Bella," His face formed a pained smile, "It's been a while, hasn't it."

Bella's tongue was nailed to the roof of her mouth. She forced herself to nod.

"Ten years, actually. Almost to the day," Edward took a small step forward, "I bet you're surprised to see me."

Bella finally found her voice, "Surprised would be an understatement, in this case," she whispered, "I haven't seen you since—"

"Since that day in the woods," Edward finished, "When I left you."

"I remember that day," Bella replied, "You promised that I would never see you again."

"True," Edward shrugged, "But I never promised I would never see _you_ again."

Bella's eyebrows narrowed, "You've been watching me? Stalking me?"

Edward shrugged again, "Yes and no. Watching, yes. From a distance. I wasn't stalking you or anything though."

Bella rolled her eyes, "You appear out of the shadows in the grocery store parking lot and scare me half to death. This looks like stalking to me."

"Well, maybe it is and maybe it isn't," Edward gave Bella a flat look, "But that isn't really the most important thing to discuss right now."

Bella crossed her arms in front of her chest, "And what, in your opinion, is the most important thing we should be discussing?" Quite frankly, she didn't want to discuss much of anything with him at this point. Ten years was a long time, and her wounds were all healed up, "Edward, we're standing in the middle of a grocery store parking lot. Also, it looks like it's going to rain soon. And my milk is going to go bad."

"Bella," Edward gave her a stern look, "I don't really give a shit about your milk. What I do care about is the man you're going home to right now."

"You mean Jake?"

Edward growled his reply, "_Yes_, Jake."

Bella's eyebrows narrowed again, "And what is wrong with Jake exactly?"

"Everything's wrong with him. You're living with him, sleeping with him, watching TV with him, cooking him breakfast!" He paused to take a shaky, unnecessary breath, "You're hugging him, kissing him, fucking him, everything! With him! Him!"

"So?" Bella countered, "We're married! That's what people do when they're married!"

"But he's a _dog_!"

"Not anymore!" Bella raised her voice slightly, her hands forming fists against her hips, "He stopped fazing ages ago because—"

"Because you got married," Edward interrupted her again. His voice sounded almost sad, rather than the growling tone he sported just moments before, "And had a family. With him."

"Yes," Bella answered, "Two little boys."

Edward gave a soft smile, "Healthy, I hope. How old are they now?"

Bella scowled, "You should know, Edward, since you've been stalking me."

Edward sighed, "Oh, come on, Bella, I'm sorry. I was lying about the stalking. It's just more like periodically checking up on you. I haven't seen you in a couple years, actually. I wanted to give you some space with your family. I'm trying to be friendly, here."

Bella smiled at his gesture, "They're four and six now."

Edward smiled back, "Time has flown by, hasn't it?

"Yes, it has flown by," Bella considered, "Ten years is a long time. I've missed you."

Edward took a step forward towards Bella, "I'm really happy for you, Bella. I'm not happy about the dog part," He huffed, "But I can see that you are truly happy."

Bella took a stepped forward to hug Edward, "I am happy, Edward. Thank you for giving me the space I needed to heal."

"I'm proud of you, Isabella, for moving past me and finding the man who could make you happy. We both know you wouldn't have been happy with me."

Bella silently nodded into his chest.

Edward looked up, over Bella's head, into the darkness, "Your band of puppies is waiting for you?" he questioned with a teasing grin.

"Yes, and my milk is going sour too," she chuckled into him. Part of her didn't want to let go just yet.

"Can I ask a question, Edward?"

"Of course," He mumbled into her hairline.

"Why did you show yourself to me today?"

Edward sighed softly before he replied, "I missed you, Bella. And I wanted to see you again. I mean, not just _see_ you, but see you in person, face to face."

Bella pulled away from Edward's arms to stand a couple feet away from him, "I hope you decide to come see me more often. The face-to-face kind, I mean."

Edward grinned, "Of course, Bella. I'll visit again soon in a couple years. But I really should be going now. My family is expecting me back in London in the morning."

Bella nodded her reply. Her throat was closing shut again. He just got here.

_Why is he leaving so soon?_

Edward gave Bella a stern look.

"Bella, you better be careful, do you hear me? My family would kill me if I let something happen to you."

"Promise," Bella choked out, torn between a laugh and a cry.

"Go home to your dog, before that milk goes bad."

"See you soon, Edward."

And, with that, Bella slid into the driver's seat of her car, turned the key and drove away, leaving Edward in the empty, grey parking lot.


End file.
